


Leap Day

by Samsonet



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Leap Day is Hop Day.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Leap Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2016, so Leon is 18 and Hop is 11.

It’s on the first day of February that Leon notices it.

Oleana hands him a paper with the next three months’ schedules on it. Everything’s full, as usual, written in tiny fonts to fit the calendar squares. Leon gets one of these every month, but he knows he’ll be guided to every appointment whether he bothers to remember it all or not.

But this month is February. February usually has twenty-eight days. This year, though -- it’s a leap year. Which should mean there are twenty- _nine._

Yet the last Monday of the February calendar is blank. Leon glances at March, wondering if Oleana had merely labeled that Monday March first -- but his schedule for that month starts on a Tuesday. Meaning…

There’s a full day that he has absolutely nothing scheduled. A day where he’s _free._

“Champion Leon, is something wrong?”

Oleana is watching him with that carefully-aloof expression. Leon gives her a grin and waves it off.

“Nothing’s wrong! Everything’s great, don’t worry!”

*

He doesn’t let himself get his hopes up. There are still twenty-seven days for Oleana to notice her mistake, to find something to fill up the extra day. Every time he answers her calls, Leon holds his breath.

But on the twenty-eighth, there’s still nothing.

His last appointment ends at seven. At seven-fifteen, he makes his escape. He makes a quick stop at a convenience store and buys a box of the chocolate Hop likes -- whether he’s on an impulsive visit or not, Leon makes it a point to always bring a gift -- and by eight he’s on the train to Wedgehurst.

*

By the time he gets to Postwick, it’s one in the morning. Mum is awake, watching the telly. It seems her insomnia is acting up again. It’s okay; she’s happy to see him. They talk for a while. Not long, though.

Leon heads upstairs, peeks into Hop’s room. Hop is sound asleep. That’s alright, too. They have all day tomorrow.

Leon goes to his own room and sleeps for a few hours.

*

He’s woken at six-thirty am by a loud “ _Lee!_ ”

Hop leaps into his bed, hugging him. Leon hugs back, but the position is more than a little awkward.

“Good morning, Hopscotch.”

“I wasn’t expecting you today! Why didn’t you call?”

“It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I just missed you so much, I had to see you.”

He sits up and pulls Hop in, nuzzling his hair. Hop has grown a couple centimeters since the last time they were together. He feels a little heavier, too. That’s good. It means he’s growing well.

Too soon, Hop pulls away.

“When do you gotta go back?” he asks, because Leon never comes home to stay.

“Don’t worry about it,” Leon says. “Lemme brush my teeth first, and then you’ll have me for the rest of the day.”

*

The rest of the day goes like this:

Hop shows him Wooloo’s new moves. Charizard stands in as a sparring partner, dramatically falling at the first Tackle.

“Aw, Lee! Don’t go easy on me!”

“Hey, your Wooloo is the strongest I’ve ever seen! It might even be the strongest in all of Galar!”

And Hop laughs.

Later, Leon quizzes him on type advantages, praising him at every right answer. Hop’s bright, always has been; it’s good for him to be recognized for it.

They talk about Gloria. Leon wants to meet her, but she’s out of town for the week. Hop promises to introduce her at some point.

“Lee. Let’s watch some battles! Come on, I have your last match with Raihan recorded!”

Leon doesn’t need to re-watch the battle. He remembers it clear as day. But Hop loves hearing his commentary, so Leon decides to indulge him.

And if Hop wants to watch the same battle, over and over… well, he’s eleven, eleven-year-olds do that.

Hop snuggles against him. They eat the chocolates. Leon tells him every embarrassing story he knows about Raihan.

Before long, it gets dark. Leon can’t stay the night; he has appointments tomorrow. He doesn’t tell Hop that, though. Instead, he lets his brother lean against him, playing the same three battles in turn and talking about strategies.

When Hop finally falls asleep, Leon gently removes himself. He makes sure there’s a pillow under Hop’s head and a blanket to keep him warm.

Then he kisses his brother’s forehead and slips away.

*

On March first, Leon is back in Wyndon. He has a busy day today.


End file.
